Stars
The stars twinkled brightly in the night sky, as a young girl, maybe 10, 11 years old sat on a hill. She looked up at the sky. "Isn't so beautiful?" she asked, though no one was around her. "Just look how the stars dance in the sky." People thought she was crazy when she talked to herself. Heck, maybe she was crazy. "Sometimes I wish I could leave this world and go to a new place. Like Candace did." The girl looked up, and sat in silence. She could sit there for hours, just staring up at the stars. She sighed and laid down, closing her eyes. Soon she was asleep. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She looked around. She was in a hospital, looking at a hospital bed. Her mother was there, crying, her grandmother was there too, crying. So was her aunt and uncle. She took a good look at the body in the hospital bed. "...Daddy...?" she whispered. What was happening? '' ''Her dad turned his head and looked at her. "Julie..." he said to her. '' ''She sniffed. "Daddy, don't go." Her dad smiled at her and held her hand. '' ''"Julie, no matter what happens to me, I will always love you." Juliette nodded her head, tears flowing down her cheeks. '' ''"I want you to make me proud. Do well in school, make your mother proud, don't care what anyone tells you. If they say your worthless, don't believe them. You mean the world to me. I love you." Her dad took off Juliette's beret and held it in his hands. "Keep this, treasure it dearly, because even though, I won't be here," he moved his hands around to show he meant Earth, "I will always be here." he pointed at Juliette's heart. Juliette nodded again, she couldn't stop them from coming out. Juliette embraced her father up in a huge hug. "Oh Julie..." he said, "Ja t'aime." Juliette sniffed. "Ja t'aime." Juliette could be there for hours, just in her father's arms. "Au revoir, Julie..." Those where the last words Juliette had heard her father say. Juliette cried her eyes out. When Juliette woke up, tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked up at the stars. "Pere Bonne fete, papa. Tu me manques..." (Happy Father's Day, Daddy. I miss you...) she whispered, reaching into her pocket and took out a picture of her dad. She heard a rustle in the bushes. Juliette turned around to see her cat, Lizzie. "Oh hey Lizzie." Juliette said, motioning for her pet to sit next to her. Lizzie padded over, and laid on Juliette's lap, her front paws on Juliette's right leg, the res of Lizzie's body on the grass. Juliette began to pet Lizzie. "I had that dream about my father again." she said, looking up at the stars. Lizzie meowed. "Yea, the one where he died." Juliette pointed to a bright star to the right. "See that star, that's where my dad is." Lizzie looked up at the stars also, and meowed. "Yea, he's in a better place now..." Juliette hugged Lizzie. She could stay like that forever... Category:Fanon Works